


廉价电影

by yanluofenglin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanluofenglin/pseuds/yanluofenglin





	廉价电影

Credence是某在恐怖活动中身亡的政客家的后代，Grindelwald为了great good哄骗Credence利用他身份的优势，但Credence从事故后开始胆小怕人，Grindelwald发现Credence对他来说并没有什么用，然后果断的放弃了他选择了Graves,被抛弃的Credence带着强烈的爱意和恨意逼迫自己变得强大，靠幕后操作把Grindelwald搞下台，并把事情推给了Piquery，走投无路的Grindelwald无奈之下和一个假电影商签注了合约，但是这是一个圈套，Credence不但拍下了GV，更是毁了Grindelwald苦心经营的事业，折断羽翼

 

1.  
“我们公司新筹备了一步电影，我觉得您的外形特别适合其中一个角色，请问您有考虑过要在演艺圈发展吗？”胖胖的夹着公文包的中年人拦住了他。  
“没有。”Grindelwald头都没有回就直接拒绝了他。  
搞什么，拍电影？他好好一个政客，好吧，前任政客。想到这里他就忍不住想骂人。  
如果你想知道发生了什么？请随手捡一张地上了报纸，报到的都是他的事迹。  
当然，以前的。  
让Grindelwald就这样离开了他辛勤工作了几十年的地方？这不可能，他当然要准备东山再起，拍电影？笑话。  
可是当他走到他被查封了的房子时他傻眼了，居然被查封了，Piquery够狠。他恨恨的骂。  
“所以你要跟到什么时候？”他没有回头，冲一直跟在他身后的人问。  
“您答应为止。”  
“好吧。”Grindelwald抬起脚步，“那您继续跟着吧。”说罢他忽然好心情的一笑，似是为某人即将面临的事情幸灾乐祸，当然，他此刻还没有完全意识到自己的处境。  
中年人看呆了，他忽然明白他的雇主为什么非要选他。  
男人虽然43岁了，眼角也有一些细微的小皱纹，甚至还有一些轻微的发福，可是当他笑的时候，弯弯的眉眼仿佛有着致命的吸引力，让人不由自主的跟随他的步伐。  
他跟着Grindelwald亦步亦趋的走着，然后眼睁睁看着男人走近了另一套别墅，然后自己被拒之门外，可是没有办法，他必须等，Credence的命令不是他敢违背的。  
不过上天待他不薄，不过半个小时，他就听到里面传来激烈的争吵声，然后Grindelwald摔门而出。  
“我答应。”Grindelwald猛不跌的回了这一句，他很好奇里面到底发生了什么。  
合约是Credence早就拟定好的，Grindelwald这种火爆的脾气定不会仔细看，当然，他也未必会看出什么。  
他完成任务了。  
松了一口气的同时，他也为Grindelwald将来的命运叹息，天知道Credence会做出什么。虽然知道Grindelwald玲珑八面，可是正是这样才……希望他能好运。  
中年人把文件小心翼翼的放进包里，领着公文包回去复命。  
2.  
“卡。”导演站在摄像头后面不耐烦的喊了一句，似是意识到了什么声音戛然而止，然后堆满笑容走到他面前，“我知道这个对您来说不容易，但是我希望您能配合一下……”  
“滚。”Credence看着Grindelwald，话确实对这个年过半百的导演说的，“他我会解决的，你只管拍你的。”  
语罢Credence就按着Grindelwald的脖子按到墙上吻了起来。  
Grindelwald虽然看起来比Credence稍微强壮一点，但是事实并不是这样。常年的养尊处优与不均衡的饮食使他身体身体呈现出一种微微的不健康，而Credence不同，他对自己有着极其严格的控制，所以他轻而易举的就能压制住Grindelwald。  
Grindelwald被按在墙上吻的气喘嘘嘘的，衣服也在不知不觉间扯开。讲真，他是不愿意在众目睽睽之下被按在墙上入侵并拍下来供众人观看的，但是他同样明白他一气之下签的那份合约的影响力，他是一个政客，虽然不准守规则，可是他比别人更懂得规则的残酷性。  
索性不如放开享受。  
3.  
“老师，”Credence把他的双手用领带捆起来，大衣掉落在地上遮住了几本准备好的教科书，“您为什么要跟Graves在一起呐，难道我对您不够好吗？”Credence在Grindelwald的后颈撕咬，痛的Grindelwald倒抽一口凉气。当然，最可怕的事情不仅如此，他看过剧本，里面根本没有这一段，Grindelwald瞬间明白他是想向Graves示威，如果给他最忠诚的信徒（情人）看到，无疑是对他事业的又一大重创。  
“Credence，”Grindelwald努力扭过头，“你听我说，我最爱的就是你了。”  
“是吗？那您向我表示一下您强烈的爱意。”Credence不是当年那个傻傻的小男孩了，当然不会被如此简单的谎言哄骗，他撕碎了Grindelwald的裤子，让他圆润的臀肉在衬衫衣摆下若隐若现，“你胖了，先生。”他捏了捏Grindelwald腰间的软肉，弯下腰亲昵的亲了一口。  
腰是他的敏感带，刚刚被骚弄了两下Grindelwald沉睡的阴茎就忍不住硬了起来。“别弄腰，啊哈……痒……”  
“您还是这么敏感，先生。”Credence把Grindelwald的衬衣从肩头往下扒了一点，顺着脊椎往下亲吻，弄出一片青青紫紫的痕迹。然后掰开臀缝，对着敏感的淡褐色菊穴吸吮舔弄。  
Grindelwald吃力的用被绑在身后的手徒劳的尝试着拉开Credence，手指在他顺滑柔软的发丝上滑过，带来新一阵的悸动。  
他不爱任何人，但他确实是喜欢过他的。  
Credence粗鲁的在Grindelwald阴茎上撸动一把，发现他在走神，又狠狠的在龟头上用力的掐了一下，疼的Grindelwald低吟一声，“先生，”Credence站了起来，一把扯过Grindelwald细碎的短发，“怎么能这么不用心呐？”他用手按住Grindelwald的后颈，让他看着自己是怎么用双手侵犯他。  
“导演，拉近镜头，”Credence不耐烦的喊，“我是请你来拍GV，不是请你来看戏，连这点小事都做不好……”  
“好的，先生。”导演忙不迭的答应，他知道下一句话是什么，‘连这点小事都做不好，那你也没必要活着。’  
上下两个镜头分别对准Grindelwald的脸与入侵他的手指，Credence刻意双指呈剪状打开Grindelwald的菊穴让摄影机拍的更清楚色情，他甚至拿了一个防水的自发光的小型监控塞入Grindelwald体内并连接上电脑，“先生，我想您还从未自己看过您贪婪的小嘴呐。”Credence勾起一侧嘴角，和Grindelwald喜欢的表情一模一样。  
“闭嘴。”  
“您生气了？”Credence委屈的一撇嘴，双手似乎是想要捧住Grindelwald的脸却颤抖着落下，他解开他手腕上的领带，脸在他手掌上亲昵的蹭了两下，“先生，抱抱我。”  
Grindelwald无言，他仿佛又看到了当年那个可怜的小男孩，而不是拿一纸合约威胁他的年轻人。  
他终究还是抱住了他。  
“Credence，”他双手捧着他的脸，Credence仿佛又回到了十几年前胆怯的蜷缩在他手掌里的时刻，“以前是我对不住你，现在我们两清了。”  
时间迅速回转，Credence从他掌心中抬起脸，阴翳的表情仿佛刚刚的脆弱只是他一个人的错觉，“两清？”Credence阴冷的笑了笑，“怎么可能，你招惹了我，让我为你痴心了十几年，你说两清就两清？”他富有压迫力的揽住Grindelwald的腰身，力气大到Grindelwald以为自己的腰会就这样断掉。  
Grindelwald皱紧了眉头，当年Credence还不足十岁，怎么会对他抱有这种想法。  
“你是不是疑惑不解？”Credence在他身上一边吸吮，一边用含糊的声音说：“当年你和Albus的关系还真是好啊，我每天透过门缝看他狠狠的插你的时候都幻想着能和他一起奸淫你，想把你艹到合不拢腿，想灌满你，想喷你一脸浓稠的精液，可是我不敢。”Credence开始颤抖呜咽起来，Grindelwald始终都是他心上的一块伤疤，不敢提不敢碰。  
“如果我当年不是那么无能是不是我还有留在你身边的机会，像Graves先生一样。”  
“你现在也有机会。”Grindelwald低下头亲了亲Credence的发顶，试图再次哄骗这个小男孩。他已经有Albus这样一个强劲的竞争对手了，不能再让他也走到自己的对立面。  
Grindelwald不知道他之所以会有今天都是Credence一手操作的，如果说当初Albus被他伤透了心选择彻底遗忘了他，那Credence则是选择了彻底摧毁了他。  
“先生，”Credence一脸感动的看着Grindelwald，低下头眼底已然一片冰冷。  
4.  
不管Grindelwald恳求了多少次，Credence始终坚持要拍完，只是承诺他不会流出去只是留家里收藏。  
“我才不舍得让别人看见你这么性感魅惑的模样。”他是这么说的。Grindelwald哑然失笑，也只有他还能把他一个43岁的老男人当宝了。  
他以为他的小男孩依然像以前一样柔软而又善良，可是不是，他仅仅是做戏而已，只为了让Grindelwald更心甘情愿的拍完这份送给Grindelwald本人的大礼。  
他狠狠的捅入Grindelwald的身体，把监控器捣入更深出。虽然Grindelwald以前也不是没有被塞着道具插入过，但是小Credence实在是太大了，又长又粗，他感觉监控器似乎已经被顶到了胃里。  
Credence高兴的捧着Grindelwald的脸，一边亲吻一边呢喃，“先生，您是多么的欠操，简直就是男妓的典范，”他指着电脑，“你看，监控器已经钻入直乙交界，你猜我能不能给你顶到乙状结肠里面呐？”  
Grindelwald此时已经痛的顾不上搭理他了，太痛苦了，那里根本不是承受欲望的地方，他感觉自己肠子似乎都被捅破了。  
“先生，很疼吗？这还不及我当年承受的万分之一呐。”Credence温柔的抚摸着Grindelwald的脸，拇指在他眼角擦过，抹掉了那颗生理泪水。“你不知道，我多么喜欢你这种眼角绯红的表情，充满了——色气。”  
周围的人听的一阵胆寒，他们不明白站在他们面前光鲜亮丽的青年到底是什么样的一个怪物，连自己爱的人都可以这样残忍。当然，他们也更不可能知道他当年经历过什么才变成现在这样，温柔而冷酷。  
Grindelwald并没有听清他在说什么，他只是用力的将自己蜷缩起来。他从来没有被人这样对待过，不管是Albus还是Graves都是像对待国王一般的对待他，哪怕是决裂以后也充分的给了他他想要的敬畏与尊重。  
Credence缓慢的抽出性器，然后一寸一寸的拉出监控器，捏住Grindelwald的下巴让他看着电脑中，他肠道蠕动的吞咬着这个小小的玩具，不满足的拖拽着不让它离开。“Graves先生无法满足您吗？看您现在多饥渴。”他狠狠的捅了进去，享受着Grindelwald温热细腻的肠道，比想象中更美好的滋味让他禁不住直接缴械在Grindelwald的身体里。  
Grindelwald歪着头勾起一侧嘴角，似笑非笑的看着Credence，像是在嘲笑他早泄。  
Credence愤怒的朝Grindelwald肚子上挥了一拳，然后看着他嘴角挂着血丝笑的直不起来。因为他这个表情，Credence疲软滑出的阴茎再次燃烧起来又狠狠的捅了进去，剧烈的摩擦着Grindelwald细嫩的内壁带来让人疯狂的快感。  
Grindelwald似是脱氧一样眼前一片空白，软软的靠在Credence怀里，一会低喘一会尖叫，这种被人掌控的快感让他分不清现实与梦境。  
口水滴滴哒哒的顺着下巴流向脖子、胸肌，然后被Credence瞬间线条吸吮。  
“先生，您真的是太欠艹了，我还没有艹您的前列腺您就湿成了这样。”Credence手指堵住了Grindelwald不停流着前液的马眼，变换着方向戳刺，不过他并没有找到前列腺的位置，因为他分辨不出Grindelwald的每一句淫叫的区别，最后只能大开大合的的狠狠捅入他，在Grindelwald内壁剧烈收缩的时候射他一肚子。  
5.  
Graves已经三天没有见过Grindelwald了，自从上次和他争吵之后。这很正常，因为每次都是这样，只要他有一点点不顺心就会冷淡他很久，但是不知道为什么这次他有点不安。  
“先生，请您签收一下快递。”Graves正准备出门的时候收到一个包裹，是Grindelwald寄来的，很薄，他有点不太敢打开。  
他曾经眼睁睁看到Grindelwald抛弃了Credence，所以他更谨慎小心，甚至是没有原则的步步退让，他不想重蹈覆辙。  
他放下东西，然后锁门出门。  
他不知道，Credence和Grindelwald就在不远处，看着他。  
“你看，他根本就不关心你，他有我对你好吗？嗯？”Credence微微弯腰，在Grindelwald脸上吐气。  
Grindelwald面无表情的白了他一眼，“他是什么样的人我比你清楚，而你是什么样的人我就不了解了。”  
“是吗？”Credence搂住Grindelwald的腰，“那我们现在回去继续了解了解？”他把Grindelwald打横抱起，“你比以前胖多了，真不晓得Albus还能不能抱的动你。”  
“闭嘴。”Grindelwald扭头看了Credence一眼，然后就发现他的脸越来越近，他完全无法想到他居然当众发情。  
“Credence，你可以控制的，对吗？”Grindelwald看着他，想尽力让他不这样做，他经常来Graves家，自然知道他们所在的地方能被Graves家的监控摄像头看到。  
“但是我并不想控制他。”Crendence强势的按着他吻了下去。  
“啪，”Credence感觉脸火辣辣的疼，他带着红肿的半边脸笑了笑，一巴掌落在Grindelwald屁股上，然后刺啦一声撕烂了裤裆，扒开他给Grindelwald穿的丁字裤的带没有润滑就狠狠的艹了进去，一把艹一边蹂躏Grindelwald被打的通红的臀肉，在手中挤出各种形状。  
经过三天惨无人道的蹂躏，Grindelwald已经完全习惯了Credence的尺寸，穴肉在龟头进去的一瞬间就蠕动吸吮着能让他快乐的大肉棒。  
“Daddy，你喜欢我的肉棒吗？”Credence一手捂着Grindelwald的嘴，一指竖在唇前，“嘘，不用说，我知道你喜欢，你看他们啃咬的多开心。”Credence喜欢Grindelwald所有的小动作，从最开始僵硬的练习到现在自然而然在他面前展现，他自己都不知道自己站在镜前学了多少遍。  
Grindelwald自是认出自己平时的小动作的，不得不承认，Credence可是比他疯狂多了，他心中有些许的不安，更多的是同类相惜的激动。Credence和Graves不一样，Grindelwald这样一遍一遍的告诉自己。  
他舔了舔Credence的手心，让他放开他捂着自己最的手。  
Credence并没有想过Grindelwald竟然做出这样的举动，他虽然很配合并试图安慰哄骗他，但是从来没有做出过这样的举动——像一只乖巧的小猫一样舔他的手掌心。他如同被烙铁烫到一样迅速收回了手。  
“听着，Credence，”Grindelwald努力抽出一只被Credence压制的手并抚摸他的脸，“我当然喜欢你，你是不一样的，你一定可以帮我找到一个办法来改变全世界对吗？你会和我一起，站在世界的顶端……”  
Credence的吻堵住他即将开口说的话，“Daddy，你是我一个人的。”他并没有回答Grindelwald的话，只是像宣誓所有权一样在Grindelwald青青紫紫的身体上又覆盖了一层新的吻痕。  
很快Grindelwald便来不及思考任何问题，粗大的阴茎把他撑的慢慢涨涨，狠狠的蹭过前列腺捣向更深处。他痛苦并快乐的淫叫着，在再次被射了一肚子之后跟着也射了出来。  
6.  
Credence根本没有打算放过他，一夜间，前总理Grindelwald倒在一个男人怀中淫叫的视频通过各种渠道传的到处都是，许多曾经受益与他的人与他的反对者统一口径，声诛笔伐着这个曾经他们敬仰或恐惧的男人，而视频中的两个人都消失了，再也没有人找到过他们。  
Graves终于明白他错过了什么，他手颤抖着打开包裹，只看到了一句话，“谢谢你能帮我照顾他这么多年。”尽管没有提及姓名，他也知道对方说的是谁。  
Graves冲出家门把Albus揍了一顿，虽然他也明白那根本不是他……

 

关于Grindelwald，一个才华横溢试图改变现有政策的政治家，因出身平凡为了能实现理想，先是诱骗了同样才华横溢的Albus Dumbledore，在和Albus交往中又收养了在恐怖活动中失去双亲的高级领导人后人Credence Barebone，后因他过激的行为导致Albus家人的不满两人决裂（因是Credence视角下了，所以没有写），在失去Albus的帮助后，他又发现Credence根本就是一个胆小怕事不敢言语的小孩子，对他所想要做的事情并没有任何助力，于是他又看上了建国12领袖之一Graves家族的后人Percival Graves，自此Credence彻底被Grindelwald忽略，他离开了Grindelwald靠自身努力与父母生前关系创建了一个地下帝国，而Credence的父母之所以能在不是开过领导的后人的情况下爬上高位也是因为他本来就是一个卧底，背后有很多助力。

 

断断续续写的，写着写着自己就忘了，我去跳河


End file.
